Online sessions, including web conferencing, video conferencing, and integrated web and video conferencing, are services that allow geographically distributed teams to share and annotate content real-time across remote locations. The services allow real-time point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. The services may also provide text-based messages, as well as voice and video chat to be shared simultaneously across geographically dispersed locations. Applications for web conferencing include meetings, training events, lectures, or short presentations from any computer.
Online session may also include online collaborative sessions, often between parties seeking to protect their intellectual property rights in any content shared during a session. In order to ensure protection of intellectual property, parties may enter into agreements, binding the participants to keep information exchanged during the collaborations confidential.